Nikki The not so silent witness
by Mr.Ed
Summary: Harry and Nikki give into desire.


Silent Witness

Nikki stood staring at the already cold dead body, her mind wondered away from the corpse and on to other members of the team. She was brought out of her daydream to find Harry helping get the body in the back of the car to take back to the morgue.

As Nikki waited in the office next to the morgue, the only tie to the real world was the devils cradle sat clacking away in the corner of the desk behind her. She put her hand in her hands; she looked up and saw the reflection of Harry. He was wearing nothing but a towel after his shower. An in a heartbeat she was lost in thought, until the clacking stopped. She spun around, to find Harry's strong hand holding it still. "It was getting on my nerves," He said in his low voice.

She looked at Harry and how primitive he looked, this made her skin prickle and face flush red. She approached him with caution; his bite was as hard as his bark. She enjoyed that.

She gently placed her hand on his wide shoulders; this skin-on-skin gave her goosebumbs. He pulled her into a cuddle. She could feel his warm torso, and was going to melt into him, but she could feel a pressing matter, which was growing at a rate that surprised her. She gasped. She had always pictured him as big, but this was more then enough.

Harry was frankly quite embarrassed by his reaction. He had tried so hard for such a long time to stop this situation from ever arising, but they were too lost in the moment to care.

He didn't want it to stop, and he sensed that neither did Nikki. His gaze never dropped or moved from her excited blue eyes, as she shifted her concentration from his eyes to his bulging loins.

He shuddered at her slightly animalistic control of his loins, his hands wondered down her back until they came into contact with her firm buttocks. She moved her soft hands up and traced his abs, causing another wave of pleasure to wash over him. She was in complete control. Just the way she liked it…. Or was it.

In a sudden outburst of lust and raw animal rage Harry picked her up and threw her down on the desk, sending papers everywhere. Both were now frantically fumbling at her tight jeans and moist underwear. Finally she was liberated from those fabric bonds. She returned to caressing his back, as this was all she could do because he had started to work her beautiful nipples. He was like a madman, determined to bring her to climax this way and every other way he knew, but that could wait. His pent up rage was finally being released and all Nikki could do was whimper and moan with pleasure.

He removed his towel and climbed up and straddled her, still working her sensitive nipples; one with his tongue and the other in between his thumb and forefinger. She gasps in pleasure, and with lightning quick speed he plunged his tongue deep in her mouth. While he manipulated her breasts he is kissing her passionately and grinding his hard desire into her.

Nikki was surprised at how quickly all this had happened, Harry must have been waiting for this for as long as her. Now to act out what she wanted to do from the moment they met. From under the pressure of Harry's heaving body. She moved her hands until she could work her way down the limited space between them, until she came to his throbbing member. She expertly got to work on his release. It dwarfed her small feminine hands.

Nikki was close to the finishing line now; Harry was trying his best to finish her off without the distraction of Nikki's skillful work. Both pathologists were writhing, moaning and sweating with lust, until the sound of her orgasm shattered the atmosphere with the force of a banshee. Harry smirked, now to move down her sweaty body.

After catching her breath she flipped him over and climbs up until they meet face to face. Now was not the time to exchange glances, they had gone past that. She needed to work his body like a finally tuned piano. She promptly slid down his sweaty body in anticipation of what was to come.

She found his pubic bone, and while working his nipples with her hands, she began to kiss and nibble her way south. Until she reached the very thing that drove her more then her career. She got to the top and slow took it in her mouth, or as much as she could with choking. Harry moved his hands and placed them on the back of her head and slowly began to guide her willing mouth.

After a few thrusts of his hips she was taking like a pro, getting to the hilt and not gagging. All the while working his shaft and head with her tongue.

The sound of someone rattling at the door trying to get inside rudely awoke them both from their pleasure. Shouts from their colleague enhanced the frantic fumbling for their clothes and composure. After what felt like an age they were decent, even though their hearts were beating like a drum. They let the professor in, making feeble excuses to account for the state of the office.

This was far from over and Nikki knew this by the wink Harry gave as he hurried from the office, several frustrating days past, with the desire to melt into each other growing with every waking moment.

If you liked this, review and ask for the rest. Love x


End file.
